A world where he is loved
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has been living with his uncle and cousins since he lost his parents as a child. They're treating him horrible. He has his own secret world at the library that he retreats to everytime he's allowed to leave the house. One day a blast from the past walks in, and she makes him see the world around him for real. He's no longer a helpless, little boy. He's a strong man.
1. Like a princess in a fairytale

"Roman!"

Both Jimmy and Jey called him at the same time. He sighed to himself. If they called him, something was up. They never called his name unless they either wanted him to do some chores or if they were trying to mess with him. He really hoped he just had to do some chores. Their idea of messing with him was always painful.

They had been beating him since they were children, and their father Rikishi would always take their side. They were his real children. Roman was just a cousin that he graciously took in when Roman lost his parents. Roman quickly learned that he was nothing but a joke and a maid in this house.

Locked away in the tower like a princess in a fairytale. That was the best way he could describe it. He wasn't exactly locked away but he couldn't leave either. He lived in a small room on top of the house. Far away from any eyes when visiters came over. Ice cold in the Winter, burning hot in the Summer. Rikishi didn't wanna waste money heating up the room for Roman in the Winter, and the open windows didn't bring in enough air to cool him down in the Summer. The room alone felt like a torture chamber.

"Roman!" Jimmy and Jey called again.

Roman cursed himself inwardly. He had been daydreaming again. He knew better than to let them call twice. He should have been downstairs within 5 seconds of them calling his name. They knew he could run all the way down that fast. He had trained himself to be as fast as possible.

He opened the door and sprinted down the stairs. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was sent down on his back by two solid kicks delivered to his chest at the same time. The back of his head hit the floor. He reached up to touch it while looking up at his two grinning cousins as they leaned over him.

"Oh man, we were aiming for your head," Jimmy said.  
"You got lucky this time, little boy," Jey said.  
"What's with all the noise?" Rikishi asked. "And why are you on the floor, little boy?"

Roman sat up and rubbed the back of his head again. Rikishi was shaking his head at Roman.

"Lazy again, I see," Rikishi said. "Get up. You don't have time to take a nap. I need you to clean the dining room and set the table for 18 people for tonight. And when you're done, make yourself invisible. I don't want my guests to see your filthy face."

Rikishi knew Roman wasn't being lazy. Rikishi knew his sons were beating their cousin. He used to cheer them on when they were young. Roman knew better than to even try and argue with anything. He had learned his place in this house at a young age. He got up to his feet and walked to the cleaning supply closet. He had a room to clean. Dust off first, vacuum second, set the table last. Always in that order.

Roman worked as fast as he could. At least Jimmy and Jey always left him alone when he was doing chores. As if they were scared Rikishi might change his mind and make them do something too.

He focused on the small treat ahead. Once he was done, they needed him gone. Not retreated to his room upstairs but gone out of the house. The library was waiting for him. There he had his own secret world full of adventures and happiness. A world where he could be the star. A world where he could be loved.


	2. Jade eyes

Roman had his nose buried in a book. The Little Mermaid by H.C. Andersen. He had read it many times before. For some reason he kept returning to the old fairytales that he had read as a child. The real fairytales. The ones that had a painful story and not a happy ending.

"There's a pretty face I haven't seen in years," a female voice said cheerfully. "Hello, beautiful."

He raised his head and stared directly into a pair of jade green eyes. He recognized them right away. Sure the years had made her look older just like they had done to him. They had both changed a great amount over the years.

She had changed her hair. Back then it was short and pointing in all directions with the amount of hair gel she used. She had been a bit of a punk rock chick. She had let it grow out. She was rocking a long bob that was dyed hot pink.

She still had her own style. She wore a pair of black, worn out jeans with holes on the knees. She had a dark green and red striped sweater over it. Freddy Krueger. He remembered she loved those movies. And on top she wore a black leather jacket that was open. On her feet were a pair of military boots that were lazily tied so they were half open and looked like she could step right out of them.

But it was those eyes he focused on. Eyes that used to watch him. Eyes he used to dream about. Eyes that never judged him. Eyes he never forgot.

"Ariana," he said.  
"Good, you remember my name," she said.

She gave him a smile and sat down next to him. She grabbed the book and looked at the cover.

"The little mermaid? And the real story instead of that Disney crap. That's dark. Didn't she have to cut off her legs or something?" She asked.  
"Her tongue," he said. "Her legs felt like knives to walk on."  
"All that for a man. That dude had to have the best dick ever," she said.  
"They never got together. He married a princess so the mermaid died," he said.  
"Well, fuck me!" She chuckled. "All that trouble and she never got a taste of his dick. Poor girl. But maybe it was for the better. You know what they say. Don't stick your dick in crazy, and she sure sounds crazy if she did all that for a man."

She put down the book with a smile.

"So what have you been up to? What do you do for a living?" She asked.  
"Nothing really," he answered.  
"Currently out of a job, I take it," she chuckled. "Where do you live?"  
"At home," he said.  
"Still?" She asked.

She looked surprised at that. He felt embarrased. He was a 34 year old man still living with his uncle and cousins. How could he tell her that he wasn't allowed to move out or have a job? How could he tell her that even after all these years, he was still nothing but a maid to his family? He never told her the full picture back then so how could he begin now?

"The library closes in ten minutes. What are your plans for the rest of the night?" She asked.  
"I don't have any," he answered.  
"Don't wanna go home?" She smirked.

More like he couldn't go home. He wasn't allowed home until after the guests had left. Rikishi's dinner parties usually ran to around midnight. The library closed at 8 PM. That left Roman wandering around the city for hours on nights like this. He didn't mind. He liked watching the stores and people walking around. Happy people. People in love. People walking hand in hand. Worlds he dreamed about entering.

"Have you eaten?" She asked.  
"No," he answered.

He couldn't eat with no money. He was used to not getting dinner until after midnight on nights like this. He would get back to the house and not make a sound while grabbing a few pieces of bread and retreating to his room. He would eat the bread without anything on it. It would make noise if he opened the fridge and started making a real sandwich. Noise would wake up the family. Noise would make them angry.

"Do you wanna come home with me? We can order takeout or I can cook something," she offered.  
"Where have you been?" He blurted out.

He blushed and looked down. He should have just said yes or no. He hadn't seen her in around 15 years. Not since shortly after high school. She was always meant for something bigger. He knew it.

"Okay, we need to work on your ability to change subjects," she chuckled. "I've been around. I traveled for a while and learned new styles and designs. I worked with a few designers and learned from them. One day I just jumped right in and gambled on myself. It paid off. My name is growing fast. So fast that I'm now getting into men's wear too. That's why I came back to Florida. This place is bigger and filled with people I can work with. And a part of me wanted to come home. I always knew I would come home one day. So I bought this big place for work and hired a bunch of designers and seamstresses. That's my life."

He smiled at her. She always had an eye for detail when it came to other people. Her own style had been questionable to a lot of people but he always loved it. Even on a day like this where she clearly hadn't given a fuck about what she was wearing, she still looked great to him.

"I could eat," he said.  
"And we're back again," she laughed. "Really, we need to work on your ability to hold a conversation. Alright, food. Let's go. You know, you're actually the first person besides my parents that gets to see my home. Four months here and I've been too busy to try and form friendships outside of work. I'm glad I ran into you. I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too," he said.


	3. You broke my heart

Roman looked around in awe. Ariana had a brand new house. It wasn't as big as his uncle Rikishi's house but he loved this so much more. It felt warm and welcoming. It matched her. She had always been warm and welcoming towards him.

"You know, you broke my heart back in the days," she said.  
"Huh?" He asked.

He looked at her surprised. In his eyes she had been a heartbreaker with all the guys she turned down. She had been like this fairytale creature that he could never have, despite him actually having her at one point. He always thought she had been with him that day out of pity instead of love. And he had loved her. He had loved her so hard in secret that it hurt.

"You turned me down when I asked you to prom," she said.  
"Oh," he said. "I couldn't go."  
"You turned me down the day after we fucked in the bathroom," she chuckled. "Do you know how much that hurt my 18 years old feelings? I know I took your virginity but I didn't think I was that bad."

She hadn't been bad at all. She had been amazing. He had been the problem. He had never been with a girl before. He had no idea what to do. Instead he had panicked and not done anything. He hadn't touched her. He had let her run the show completely. It wasn't until years later that he realized he had been pretty selfish that day.

They had run to the bathroom before the next class started. She used to go with him into the boys' bathroom to avoid the gossip and the stares in the girls' bathroom. There hadn't been anyone in there that day. For some reason she had kissed him and pulled him into one of the stalls.

* * *

_He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall while her hand stroked his dick. He moaned softly while he enjoyed what she did to him. He stood there with his back and his palms pressed against the wall, trying his hardest not to let go and touch her at all. He was afraid she would stop and disappear._

_She sank to her knees and wrapped her blue painted lips around his dick. He let out a louder moan and squeezed his eyes tight. They were trying to open and look at her. He didn't want this to become an illusion. He was scared she wouldn't be there if he opened his eyes. _

_When it got too good to ignore, he opened them and looked down. There she was on her knees with his dick in her mouth, looking right up at him with those beautiful jade eyes. He was about to cum by that sight. Apparently she felt it because she released his dick and stood back up to kiss him again. He kept pressing his palms into the wall as if he was being insulted. He didn't feel insulted. He felt wanted. Something he had never felt before._

_"Stay with me, Roman," she whispered. "Stay here. Stay grounded."_  
_"I'm not going anywhere," he said._  
_"Good," she smiled. "Sit down on the toilet."_

_He sat down and watched as she pulled her dress up and her panties down. She straddled him and sank down on his dick. His eyes rolled back as she grabbed his shoulders and started riding him. _

_It didn't take long before he felt her clench around his dick. He had heard talks in the locker room about this from some of the other boys. He never thought he would experience it. He finally broke his trance and grabbed her hips at the same second she came. He squeezed her gently and moaned out along with her as her orgasm triggered his own._

* * *

"You weren't bad," he said.  
"You still broke my heart," she said. "Oh well, water under the bridge. I survived."

He had turned her down because he wasn't allowed to go to prom. He thought she would come back and kiss him again whenever she felt like it was the right thing to do. He didn't dare make a move first, and therefore no move was ever made again. He hadn't thought she took this no as a complete rejection.

And then school ended and one day she was gone. She had left to start the journey of her adult life. He had stayed behind, stayed in that house, stayed in the nightmare called his life.

He thought about her a lot over the years. He ran that day in the bathroom through his mind many times. He kept changing it up. How he would have touched her. How he would have given her as much pleasure as she had given him. How he would have been a different man that would have given her all she could take. How he would have made damn sure that she knew his heart belonged to her.

She turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore. His eyes dropped to her hips. They were swaying from side to side just like he remembered. He walked up behind her, grabbed her hips and yanked her back against his chest.

"Roman?" She asked.  
"I wanna... I wanna..." He said.  
"What do you want? Talk to me," she said.

He moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck.

"I want you," he said.

She spun around and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down to grab her ass. She moaned into his mouth and he squeezed harder. All the things he had dreamed about doing but had never done, he was ready to experience them with her.

"Where's your bedroom?" He asked.

She smirked, took his hand and guided him into the bedroom. He pulled her towards the bed before she could hit the light switch. He had no idea what he was doing and he figured the darkness could disguise it a bit. He had only ever been with her and that was 16 years ago. He was a 34 year old man not allowed to date.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You're the only one I've been with," he said.  
"How the hell has someone as good looking as you been fighting off women?" She chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Let's start with getting naked and take it from there. Follow my lead and you'll be fine."  
"No," he said. "I wanna lead. I wanna do to you what you did to me."  
"Suck my dick?" She joked.  
"Yes. Well, no. Not your dick," he said. "I wanna..."  
"You wanna eat my pussy?" She asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying please?" She teased.

He kissed her to silence her. He was already nervous enough as it was, and her making jokes weren't helping. He started undressing her since he at least knew how to do that. His own clothes followed right after.

She laid down on her back and waited for him. He just had to get over his own fear of messing up, and just do it. He crawled up between her legs, leaving small kisses on her thighs until he reached his prize.

"It's okay," she said. "Just don't bite me. I don't like that."

He ran his tongue up her folds. She let out a moan and grabbed his head. He felt her move around under him and then she let out a louder moan.

"Right there. Just like that," she said. "Fuck! You're a natural at that."

He had no idea what he was doing but he kept doing it. It didn't take long before she cried out and started shaking. She held his head in place, taking everything she needed from him, before finally letting go. He raised his head and looked at her through the darkness. Her white teeth were on display in a wide grin.

"Was it okay?" He asked.  
"Okay? It was fucking perfect," she beckoned a finger in the air. "Come here."

He crawled up her body and looked at her as much as the darkness allowed it. He couldn't stop smiling. He had pictured this so many times in his mind. Her underneath him, giving herself to him and being his. In that moment it all changed. He no longer cared if he messed up. He knew she would never judge him. She would guide him if he needed guidance. He pushed inside her and relished in the moans he drew from her. It sure sounded like she was enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Ariana," he moaned. "My precious Ariana."  
"Don't stop. Please, don't stop. It's so good," she said.

He moved his head to her neck. His lips left kisses everywhere he could reach on her neck, her shoulders and her collar bones. He had to taste every part of her he could reach. She started clenching and he raised his head to see her fall apart. She tilted her head back and cried out. Once again her orgasm triggered his own. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and took in the scent of her hair. She smelled like freshly pressed orange juice.

"You smell good," he mumbled.  
"Of all the things you could compliment," she chuckled.  
"Sorry," he said.  
"Don't be sorry. You're still as awkward and cute as I remember," she said.

He knew both words were meant as a compliment. She had called him awkward and cute back in those days as well. Back then he only took them as a friend complimenting another friend. He never thought she had any deeper feelings for him.

"I think we should order takeout," she said.  
"I'm not hungry," he said.  
"Yes, you are," she chuckled. "You just don't want to leave the bed."  
"Guilty," he said.

That was part of the reason. Another part was that he had no money. He felt embarrassed about having to tell her that so he would rather pretend not to be hungry.

"I searched for you over the years," she said.  
"I was always here," he said.  
"No, I mean online. I tried finding you on facebook and twitter. You're not a social medias person. Don't leave without giving me your phone number or e-mail. I wanna stay in touch. I want you in my life again," she said.

He felt stupid. He didn't have a phone or a mail address. His uncle had made sure to keep things like that away from him. He wasn't allowed. He couldn't tell her that. Instead he kissed her shoulder and hoped she wouldn't ask about it again.

"Okay, I don't care what you say. I'm ordering food. If you wanna eat or not, that's up to you, but I'm hungry," she said.

She left the bed and went through her jeans on the floor. Her face lit up from the light from her phone. He watched from the bed as she typed in an order on a website. He didn't say anything. He tried not to breathe too loud either. If she could forget for just a minute that he was there, maybe she would only order for herself and he wouldn't feel guilty once the food arrived.


	4. Look at you

As soon as Ariana had ordered food, she threw her phone down on top of her clothes on the floor. Roman watched as her beauty disappeared into the darkness again. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness once more.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.  
"Follow me," she said.

She walked out of the bedroom. He got out of bed and took a look at his clothes on the floor before deciding to follow her. She was still naked so he would stay naked as well. She walked down to another room, opened the door and turned on the light. He followed inside what appeared to be a work room. There were mannequins, clothes and fabric all around.

She turned around with a smile that dropped as soon as she looked at his chest. He looked down to see the bruises from Jimmy and Jey kicking him earlier had formed. He was used to his body being in pain so he hadn't given it a second thought since they sent him to the ground.

"What happened?" She asked.  
"Nothing," he answered.

He had never been one to make up lies. He couldn't lie to her of all people. Whenever she asked something he didn't want to answer back in the days, he would always give her the same answer. Nothing.

"Nothing?" She placed her hands in her sides. "Because it looks like someone kicked the shit out of you."

He looked down at the floor. Once again he was embarrassed. He was sure she was gonna kick him out now for being pathetic. To his surprise she tilted his head back up with her fingers under his chin. He looked into her eyes once again. She looked concerned. She actually worried about him. No one had ever cared about him like she did, and he was surprised to find that still hadn't changed despite all the years being apart.

"We all knew it back then," she said.  
"Knew what?" He asked.  
"You were covered in bruises quite often. Jimmy and Jey liked to brag about getting away with all kinds of stunts they pulled on you. We all knew it. The school never reported it because of your rich uncle. Who was gonna pay for their sports teams' equipment if he was reported? His money spoke. The school failed you. We all failed you. I fucking failed you," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could. She almost disappeared in his broad frame.

"You were just a kid," he said.  
"So were you," she said. "I should have told someone outside of school. I should have told my parents. I should have asked them to take you in."  
"Rikishi wouldn't have allowed it," he said.  
"But he couldn't have done shit when you turned 18. You're an adult. He can't tell you what to do anymore," she said.

He let go of her and cleared his throat. He needed this conversation to stop. He was too embarrassed that she saw the real him. The scared, little kid he still was inside.

"What favor do you need from me?" He asked.  
"Right. Favor," she sighed.

She walked over to a table and picked up a pair of men's pants. Edgy like her own style. Black and army green. Clearly something from her upcoming men's line.

"Try these on," she said.

Somehow he felt honored that she asked him to try a pair of pants as the first person ever. He pulled them up and zipped them. They fit him perfectly. She grabbed his arm and gently dragged him in front a big wall mirror.

"Look at you," she said.

He looked. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. The pants looked great on him but he couldn't really enjoy it when his chest had those ugly, purple bruises on it. A clear reminder to his life at home.

"Do you want a job?" She asked.  
"What kind of a job?" He asked.  
"As my model," she answered.

His eyes found hers in the mirror. He stared in disbelief but she only smiled warmly at him.

"Look at yourself, Roman. Look at how beautiful you are. If you become my model, I'm gonna sell out within a day," she said.  
"I don't think so," he said.  
"Just look. See what I see. You're stunning. So fucking beautiful that it hurts. All the women will want their men in clothes you're in, and all the men will want to look just like you," she said.

He tried seeing what she was seeing but he couldn't. All he saw was a filthy face not worth of being loved. That was what he had been told all his life.

"Why do you keep putting up with it?" She asked.  
"With what?" He asked.  
"This!" She pointed at his bruises. "Look at yourself, Roman. Take a good, long look. Look how big you are. Look at your fucking muscles. You're not that little kid anymore. You've grown. You're stronger than they are. You just need your mind to see that too. Only you can stop the abuse."  
"I'm scared," he whispered.  
"You're not alone," she said.

He felt alone. He had been alone for almost half of his life. Ever since she left, he hadn't had anyone. After high school he never left the house unless it was to run errands or go to the library to be alone. He didn't form any new friendships. She was the only one who had broken through his walls and not allowed him to push her away. She was special and precious to him.

"I don't know about the modeling thing," he said.

She sighed at him changing the subject but she didn't call him out on it.

"That's okay. The offer will stay on the table. Think about it. I'm gonna go put on some clothes so I won't give the delivery boy a heart attack when he brings our food," she said.

She left him to stare at his own mirror image. He kept staring at himself while running his fingers over his body and chest. She was right. He wasn't a small man. He had never thought about that before. For so long he had seen the little kid in the mirror. It was like he saw the man he had become for the first time.

"Do you want something to drink?" She yelled.

He left the man in the mirror and walked out to meet her in the kitchen. She had a bottle of pepsi in her hand. She had put on a little, watermelon pink dress. She placed the bottle on the countertop and reached for two glasses in a cupboard. The dress moved up as she stretched and revealed a little bit of her naked ass. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"What?" She asked.  
"You're still gonna give him a heart attack if you bend over," he said.  
"Like this?" She asked.

She bent over the countertop so her naked ass was on full display. He groaned and squeezed his dick through the pants.

"Luckily that's just a test pair. I can't sell those if you cum in them," she winked. "Anyway, pepsi?"

She grinned at him while filling the glasses. The door bell sounded and she walked out to get the food. She came back with a bag that was way too big to only have food for her.

"Sit down," she said.  
"I'm not really hungry," he mumbled.  
"Roman, sit down," she smiled. "I know you're starving and so am I. You don't owe me anything. It's my treat."  
"It feels wrong," he said.

She chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper that was put up on the fridge. She handed it to him and he saw that it was an invitation for a ball that took place tomorrow evening. He had seen that invitation before. Rikishi had one too for him and his sons. All the rich and important people in town were invited. That meant Roman wasn't invited.

"If you wanna pay me back, be my date for this boring event," she said.  
"I can't," he said.  
"You won't," she corrected.  
"No, I can't. I have nothing to wear. And even if I did, I'm probably busy that day. It's a big house. It needs a lot of cleaning," he said.

She left the kitchen without a word. He looked at the invitation again. He would like to go. Not because he wanted to experience a ball but because he wanted to be with her. She came back shortly after and put down a black suit and a dark grey shirt in front of him.

"This should fit you," she said.

His jaw dropped as he felt the fabric.

"Come on, Cinderella, be my princess for one night," she smirked.  
"Princess?" He laughed.  
"Yeah well, you like your fairytales. Do you know any fairytale with reversed roles? Where the woman saves the man?" She asked.  
"Not really," he answered.  
"So let's create our own," she said.

She smirked at him and started taking the containers of food out of the bag. She had ordered Chinese. That was a treat to him. He rarely got something that delicious.

"Besides, you owe me. You turned me down for prom," she said.  
"I didn't want to. I wasn't allowed to go," he said.  
"I wish you had told me," she said.  
"I'm telling you now," he said.

She reached over the table and took his hand.

"Do you know why I walked into the library tonight?" She asked.  
"No, he answered.  
"I walked past it and thought about you. How you would always read. Something told me to go inside and see if it still looked the same. And there you were. Even more beautiful than I remembered. The years did you good. You grew up to become the most beautiful man I've ever seen," she said. "You should know that I was in love with you."

His eyes widened at that. That was news to him. He thought he was the only one between them with deeper feelings.

"I didn't know how to express it. I tried hinting it many times but you never caught on. Eventually I just jumped you like a creep in the bathroom," she said.  
"I was in love with you too," he said.

He squeezed her hand tight.

"Do you think I deserve to be loved?" He asked.  
"Oh, Roman," she looked into his eyes. "If anyone deserves to be loved, it's you. You're such a good man. I wish you could see that yourself."  
"Could you love me?" He asked.  
"Again?" She grinned. "Because I did back then. I never really stopped, you know. We just lost contact but that doesn't take away from the fact that you have a special place in my heart."

He found his smile again. Those words were like music to him. Nothing else mattered in that moment. His family, his lack of money, his sad life at home. All that got pushed aside. Instead he swallowed his pride and grabbed a container of food. Ariana used to love him. His precious Ariana had loved him. That was all that mattered.


	5. Strong

For the first time ever Roman woke up with a smile on his face. He had gone home after midnight and snuck in without a sound. He had hid the bag with the suit and shirt under his bed. It wasn't like anyone would come up and check his room but better safe than sorry.

"Roman!"

He sprinted down the stairs as fast as he could. Luckily there was no kick or anything coming towards him. He ran to the kitchen where Rikiski, Jimmy and Jey were already waiting. His uncle stood leaned against the counter but his cousins were sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of milk each.

"Cook something for them," Rikishi said.  
"What would you like?" Roman asked.  
"Bacon," Jey said.  
"Eggs over easy," Jimmy said.

Roman looked at Rikishi but his uncle just shook his head.

"I have a breakfast meeting. I have to go. My boys are in charge. Whatever they want, you'll do," Rikishi said.

Roman nodded. He knew better than to disagree. Rikishi bowed down and kissed both his sons on top of their heads before leaving the home. As soon as he was out of there, Jimmy and Jey smirked at Roman.

"I think the garden needs to be mowed today," Jimmy said.

Jey pushed a glass of milk down on the floor.

"Oops," Jey said. "Looks like you have to clean it up, little boy."

Roman grabbed the cloth from the sink. He heard another glass land on the floor behind him. He turned around to see that Jimmy had pushed his glass down too. Roman suddenly felt an anger he hadn't felt before. He threw the cloth on the table between his two cousins and walked out of the kitchen. He knew they would follow. He only made it out in the hall before he heard them.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jey snarled.  
"Make us breakfast now!" Jimmy demanded.  
"Go fuck yourselves," Roman said.  
"What did you just say?" Jimmy looked at Jey. "What did he just say?"  
"He told us to go fuck ourselves," Jey said.  
"The audacity!" Jimmy looked shocked.

Jey walked towards Roman with anger written all over his face.

"Listen here, little boy, you will do as we say, or else," Jey threatened.

Without even thinking about it, Roman ran the few steps towards Jey and sent him directly down to the floor with a fist to his face. Jey whimpered while Jimmy looked shocked. Before Jimmy could react, Roman grabbed his cousin's arms and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"You don't ever fucking touch me again!" Roman growled. "Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes," Jimmy whispered.

Roman let go of Jimmy and walked upstairs to his room. He knew he was in for some sort of trouble. He just didn't care anymore. A few hours later the door opened and Rikishi stared at him angrily. He thought his uncle would come in and beat the shit out of him but he just kept standing in the door.

"I think it will be most safe for everyone if you stay in here all day," Rikishi said.  
"Where else am I gonna go?" Roman sighed.  
"All day. I hope you didn't drink too much. You're gonna have to learn to keep it within today," Rikishi said.

Before Roman could figure out what that meant, Rikishi closed the door, and Roman heard a key being turned. Rikishi had never locked him inside before. So that would be his punishment. An entire day in his room without food, water or toilet visits.

For many hours he just laid on his bed and thought back on the night before. Ariana was back in town. He had been with her. He had seen what his life could look like if he had a woman like her.

Happy voices reached him from downstairs. He walked over and pressed his ear to the door. They were leaving to go to the ball. The voices disappeared and the house fell dead quiet. He took a step back and looked at the door, then down at his arms, then back at the door. He hurled himself against the door. It hurt but he kept going. Eventually the wood broke and he was free.

He grabbed the bag under his bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on the grey shirt and the black suit. He took a look in the mirror and smiled at himself. He looked great.

"You deserve to be loved," he spoke to his mirror image.

He walked out of the house and didn't look back. He knew he could never go back there. Even if Ariana wouldn't want him, he could never come back to that house. He walked to the event of the ball and was surprised when he was stopped in the door. He knew the doorman. They had gone to high school together. His name was Baron and he had been on the football team.

"Invitation?" Baron asked.  
"I don't have any," Roman said.  
"Then you can't get in," Baron said.  
"Baron, it's me, Roman," Roman said.  
"I know who you are. You still can't get in without an invitation," Baron said.  
"I'm Ariana's date," Roman said.  
"Ariana who?" Baron asked.  
"Ariana Sinclair. Come on, you must remember her. She turned you down," Roman said.

Baron's face went hard. Roman knew he had messed up.

"Why don't you call her and tell her you're here then?" Baron asked.  
"I don't have a phone," Roman answered.  
"No phone?" Baron laughed. "Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?"

Roman didn't know how to explain that. Luckily he was saved by the sweetest voice coming from behind Baron.

"Cinderella!" Ariana laughed. "It's alright, Baron. Roman's my date."  
"So you aren't a lesbian," Baron said.  
"No, I just turned the idiots down," Ariana smirked. "Have a nice evening, Baron."

Roman and Ariana walked inside. Roman's eyes widened at the amount of people present. He had never been to anything like this before.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I think so," he answered. "I need to tell you something."  
"This way," she said.

She pulled him out on a balcony where no other people were. The music still reached them but they could talk out there. He took a look at the short, dark grey cocktail dress she was wearing. It matched the shirt she had given him.

"We match," he said.  
"That was the plan," she said.  
"Everyone wears ball gowns," he said.  
"I've always been known to walk my own way," she said.  
"I'm glad you did because you look absolutely gorgeous," he said.  
"So do you," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

He wasn't sure how to say it so he decided to show her at first. He grabbed her and lifted her up. She locked her ankles around his waist while he leaned her up against the brick wall.

"You were right. I'm strong," he said.  
"I can tell," she said.  
"I told them no today," he said.  
"You did?" She asked with a smile.  
"They went for me as always. I knocked down Jey and slammed Jimmy up against a wall. Rikishi locked me in my room but I busted down the door to come here. I wanted to see you. Fuck that, I needed to see you. This is it for me, Ariana. I can't go back there. Not ever again. I don't care if you break my heart or if you use me as a toy. I don't wanna be without you in my life," he said.

She gently grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm not gonna use or abuse you," she said. "Although I'm a bit offended that I didn't get to save the princess locked away in the tower."

He let out a laugh at that.

"Shut up," he pecked her lips. "Just shut up."  
"You can put me down now," she said.  
"I don't want to," he said.  
"I'm not gonna run," she chuckled. "Put me down, let's make a few rounds and then go home. Do you have everything with you?"  
"I don't own anything," he said.  
"Screw that, I got plenty of test clothes lying around in your size. You'll be fine. I'll bring you to work with me Monday and hire you for real. Your first paycheck will be next month. If you wanna move out by then, I won't put up a fight," she said.

He looked at her surprised.

"Does that mean I can live with you?" He asked.  
"Of course," she answered. "Come on, Roman. I know you. You're not some random one night stand I just met. We might have been apart for years but I know you. I trust you. I love you."  
"Love," he sighed happily. "I love you too."  
"I know you do," she said. "Now put me down, please."

He pecked her lips again before putting her down. She took his hand and walked inside. He followed her around while she greeted whatever people she needed to greet. He had to remind himself that she was a business woman and had connections to make. A life that would soon be his if he blew up as a model. One day he would be the one shaking hands and talking about work. For now he was gonna enjoy being her date and nothing else.

"What are you doing here?" Rikishi asked.

Roman turned to look at his uncle and cousins. Jey was sporting a black eye from the punch Roman had given him earlier.

"He's my date," Ariana said.  
"And who are you?" Rikishi asked.  
"Ariana?" Jey asked. "No way. How did you...?"  
"Meet? Or reconnect? None of your business really," Ariana said.  
"Go home!" Rikishi growled.  
"We were actually just going," Ariana squeezed Roman's hand. "Ready to go home, Roman?"  
"More than ready," Roman said.  
"Have a nice evening," Ariana said to Roman's family.

They walked past them but Rikishi grabbed her arm.

"I don't know who you think you are but that boy belongs to me," Rikishi said.

Ariana grabbed Rikishi's wrist and moved his hand away from her arm. He might have been able to control Roman all these years but he couldn't control her.

"You don't scare me," Ariana said. "It's time you wake up. You got away with abusing him for way too many years. He's 34. You have no power over him."  
"Roman!" Rikishi growled. "If you're not home when we get home, my door will forever be closed for you."  
"I hope so," Roman said.  
"As if that's a threat," Ariana chuckled.  
"What has she done to you, little boy? Has she turned your head so much that you turn your back on your own family?" Rikishi asked.  
"You were never my family!" Roman snarled. "Now stay the fuck away from me!"

Ariana smirked at Roman's family before taking Roman's hand again and walking out of the party.

"Baron," Ariana nodded.  
"Ariana," Baron nodded back. "You know, I don't hold a grudge."  
"You're still not getting a date," Ariana said.  
"Just get out of here," Baron chuckled. "Nothing like seeing you can bring back the memories of my glory days in high school. You're the only girl I couldn't nail."  
"I take pride in that achievement," Ariana grinned.  
"Take care," Baron said. "You too, Roman."  
"Thanks," Roman said.

Ariana laced her fingers in between Roman's and started walking towards her house. He wasn't surprised she had walked to the ball instead of driving. He looked down at her dark grey sneakers. Same colors as the dress. Only she would combine a cocktail dress with a pair of sneakers.

"I still have leftovers from last night," she said.  
"I love Chinese," he said.  
"Wanna eat in bed?" She asked.  
"Only if you're naked," he answered.  
"Don't put noodles on my body," she said.  
"Aw man, I had such high hopes," he chuckled.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm strong," he said.  
"Stronger than you know," she said.  
"I'm beginning to understand," he said. "And I'm so gonna test how long I can hold you up while fucking you up against the wall."  
"Look at you starting the dirty talk, mister," she laughed. "I like this side of you. And I'm so down for being your guinea pig."  
"I like this side too. Thank you for bringing it out," he said.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. She giggled and leaned into his side while they continued walking.

"Just so we're clear, I'm not moving out next month," he said. "Not willingly at least. If you want me gone, you have to kick me out."  
"You know," she sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think we're gonna be alright. We're gonna be that weird couple that no one understands but everyone can see that we're happy. That's all I need."  
"Me too," he said. "You're all I need."


End file.
